megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
New Game Plus
New Game Plus or New Cycle is a recurring mechanic in the Megami Tensei franchise, which enables the player to start a new playthrough of a game upon finishing it, while carrying over bonuses from their past playthrough(s). Typically, they involve a removal of fusion level limits and, in more recent installments, the ability to carry over Compendium data to make it easier to acquire demons. Appearances *''Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei'' (GBA/iOS version only) *''Shin Megami Tensei II'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' *''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable *''Persona 4'' / Golden *''Persona 5'' *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' *''Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker Specific Games Megami Tensei 5 minutes after the word "END" appears on the screen after the ending, the player can begin a new cycle with the Spring of Healing and Cathedral of Shadows missing from Micom Town. ''Shin Megami Tensei'' Shin Megami Tensei does not have a New Game Plus function, however on the GBA/iOS versions, some visionary items can only be acquired after having finished the game at least once. In addition to requiring beating the game, certain visionary items also require obtaining the ending of a specific alignment. ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' The Diamond Realm is unlocked after starting a new cycle. However, the player must first save at a certain save point and have the cleared save data intact. ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... Starting a new cycle unlocks Akira Miyamoto as a playable character. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Beating the game once will unlock two items at the beginning of a new cycle. Hooded Jack (increases St + 2 and Vi + 1 stats) and Leather Jack (increases Ma + 2 and Ag + 1 stats), but only one can be picked before the start of the a new game plus. The following are carried over: * All demons registered in the Compendium * Play time log * Burial Chamber Battle Results in the Labyrinth of Amala * The Extra Turn Press, if completed the Burial Chamber Battle Challenge * Unlocked Fusion Restriction Levels * Hard mode difficulty * Hooded Jack and Leather Jack * Unlocks the feature to switch between 3rd person & 1st person by press the Select Button The following is not carried over: * MC's level and stats * Your demons * Party member slots * Consumable and Key Items * Macca * Jewels * Magatamas, spells, skills and your MC's title * Summoning Dante/Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV (Maniax/Nocturne Chronicles Edition) from the Compendium, despite being registered. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' The following are carried over: * Your Macca * All consumable items * All equipment * All Base and Assist Forma * All demons registered in the Compendium * Unlocked demon fusions * The Records section The following is not carried over: * The level of the player's Demonica suit * Demons in the party and in reserve * Demon Sources * Sector maps Extra features which become available in the second playthrough and beyond: * You have 12 reserve slots for demons instead of 8. * A few new EX Missions become available. * New Sub Apps can be manufactured. * New accessories can be manufactured, including the God Ring, Gaia Ring, and the Solomon Ring. * A device in Sector Antlia activates, letting the player battle all of the game's major bosses in succession, as many times as desired. In addition to all the usual items and experience that comes with the bosses, defeating them quickly can also yield various Incense as rewards. * An area in Sector Grus is unlocked, which allows the player to fight Geist Alilat, and eventually the game's Ultimate Boss, Vile Demiurge. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' There are two different type of New Game Plus - "New Life", and "Reincarnation". With "New Life," Flynn is reset to his base stats at level 1, with no items, equipment, or macca carried over, only the minimum which will always carry over is listed. "Reincarnation" includes everything listed under "New Life" plus stats, equipment, macca, and app points. All naming events occur normally during each cycle, allowing the player to change any previously entered names if desired, with the previous entry being the default. New Life - Reset to level 1 *Compendium Info, including all unlocked demons (the first time Cathedral of Shadows is run, Mido will list all unlocked demons) *Play Log Information *DDS (Streetpass) Card with Demon attached *The Applications Skill Expansion 1-4 and Demon Skill +1-4 are permanent after purchase and will always be active *"Master" (Hard) difficulty unlocked *Fusion Booster X App unlocked (requires Fusion Booster 1-7; removes fusion level limit entirely) *Challenge Quests specific to NG+ are available, provided their other prerequisites are met *File gains a "Cycle" tab underneath "Place" and "Play Time," which increases by 1 with each NG+ *File gains Four diamond-shaped slots next to "Level," which are filled to indicate which endings the player has achieved. 1: Orange - Nihilist/Bad, 2: Blue - Law, 3: White - Neutral, 4: Red - Chaos. Reincarnation - Continue with everything *Flynn's current Level, Stats, and Skills *All Consumable Items (no Relics, Key Items, or Delivery Quest Items) *All Weapons, Armor, and Accessories *All Macca carried *All Applications are deactivated and spent App Points are refunded (excluding Skill Expansion and Demon Skill+ apps, which stay active), any unused points roll over into the new pool. Apps must be purchased again as they become available through the story. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse'' Like Shin Megami Tensei IV, Apocalypse offers both New Life and Reincarnation options for a new cycle. Additionally, if the player has purchased the "Depths of Twisted Tokyo" DLC and defeated En no Ozuno, then in a new cycle all the demons of Twisted Tokyo will have their levels increased, and all the Fiend bosses will have improved drops on defeat. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' New Game Plus is unlocked once the player completes the Corridor of Time and enters the southernmost room where a voice asks if they want to reset time and continue their journey again. During New Game Plus, several things change: *Damage taken from enemies is increased by 50%. *Casino coins and the bank balance in Paradigm X is retained. *The "Steven" and "Friday" apps are pre-installed in the GUMP, which enables COMP Fusion to ignore the level restriction and grants maximum loyalty, respectively. *Likewise, the Goumaden no longer has level restrictions on fusing. *New mini-games can be played at the shops in Shibahama Core. *An alternate ending is available in which Spooky survives his possession by Satanael. *In the 3DS version, compendium data is carried over. Demons unlocked from Nemechi are also retained, however Nemechi itself is reverted to the first stage. ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' New Game Plus is unlocked upon making a cleared save and only on Normal Mode. Hard Mode has nothing carry over. Raidou's level, weapons, money, and items do not carry over on Normal Mode. Things carried over: *Raidou's current rank and max loyalty from demons. *The percentage of Case Files done. The ones done don't need to be completed again unless required for other Case Files that were not completed on the previous playthrough. Required to get the last Case File. *Number of Tubes *Fusions recorded and demons in the compendium. *Cleared Alignment and time played. *Three new Case Files available if Raidou goes Chaos on the previous playthrough. Required to obtain the last Case File. *Deals at Konnou-Ya. *Increased chance of getting alignment points when using the bathhouse trick to change alignments. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' After completing the game, the player has the option to save a "cleared game" data, which gains a small icon of the temporary party member chosen in that playthrough (Eriko Kirishima or Kei Nanjo) and can be loaded to start a new playthrough with some things being carried over, they are: * All Analyze data (Demons, Personas and Fusion Spells, but not bosses). * All Tarot cards (including Fool and Free). * All cards registered in Time Castle. * Possession of the Carma Ring. * Bonuses granted by facilities in town (restaurants, aromatherapy and treatments). * Any rare Personas only avaiable via mutation (Lugh, Michael, Mot, Pallas Athena and Shokuin) obtained in previous playthroughs will be added to the Velvet Room list and can be summoned normally. * If the loaded data comes from a Nanjo playthrough, the Morning Star Material Card will be added to the selection of prizes in Mu Continent. Likewise, an Eriko playthrough will grant an Accuser's Diary Material Card. * If the game has been completed on both Eriko's and Nanjo's routes, the EX Dungeon is unlocked. * Tatsuya Suou will be at the same level he was at the end of the previous playthrough. Apollo, however, will restart at Rank 1. The following do not: * Levels and stats for any party member. * Items (except for the Carma Ring and Tarot cards) and equipment. * Money. ''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable The following carry over when the player begins a new cycle: * Protagonist's level * Protagonist's Academics, Charm, and Courage * Persona Compendium * Money * Equipment * Gifts received from maxed Social Links The following do not: * Other party members' levels * Inventory * Social Links The Answer in Persona 3 FES does not have a New Game Plus. ''Persona 4'' / Golden The following carry over when the player begins a new cycle: * Money * Your five Social Stats (Courage, Diligence, Expression, Knowledge, and Understanding) * Gifts received from maxed Social Links * The Persona Compendium, as well as any items that granted a summoning discount * The number of slots you have to store Personas In Persona 4 Golden, the following additional things carry over: * Weapons, armor, and accessories you've unlocked at Daidara's Metalworks * Skill Cards you've given to Marie * Costumes purchased * Your rescue message, count, and log The following do not carry over: * All characters' levels, stats, and abilities * All items other than the ones earned from maximizing Social Links * All equipment * The Personas you have with you at the end * Social Link status * Shadow analysis data * The ability to fuse Personas in patterns bigger than Triangle (this is unlocked on July 10 as always) Things that become available only in a New Game Plus playthrough: * Izanagi-no-Okami can be fused in the Velvet Room once the you reach Level 91, if you have previously achieved the True Ending. * Assuming you've met the right conditions, you will be able to fight Margaret on the last day. * Golden: You can now change the difficulty at any time from five presets in the System Menu, as well as create a "Custom" difficulty level, by individually adjusting: ** The amount of damage you deal and receive (Great, Normal, Small) ** The amount of experience and money earned from battle (Less, Normal, More) ** Where you can retry if you get wiped out: right before the battle, the beginning of the current floor, or all the way from your last save ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' The player has an option to carry over nothing into each New Cycle or to carry the following: * Persona Compendium * Persona Levels * All Money, Items and Equipment, including Stored items * Unlocked equipment in the Workshop * Character and Persona levels * Mapping Data - The player chooses separately from the above if the Mapping Data is to be carried over * Enepedia data - Clock Tower enemy data will remain hidden until the player gains access to the Clock Tower in that playthrough. Staring a New Game Plus or loading Clear Data after either protagonists' route has been completed unlocks bonus requests and allows the player to purchase the initial equipment of all party members from both character routes. Loading Clear Data after both protagonists' routes have been completed grants the request to fight the game's Ultimate Boss. ''Persona 5'' When you load game-clear data, you can choose whether or not you want to carry over data from your past playthrough(s) to a new game. If you do, the following are carried over: * Your social stats (Charm, Knowledge, Guts, Proficiency, Kindness) * The Compendium, as well as any items that unlock fusion of specific Personas * All equipment and accessories * Money * Skill Cards (including blank ones) * Fishing rod upgrades purchased * Presents received from Confidants at Christmas, Valentine's Day, and on 3/19 * Play time The following are not carried over: * Consumable items, crafting materials, and gifts you can give to Confidants * Levels and Personas of all party members * Confidant ranks * Books, DVDs, and videogames * The name of the main character and the Phantom Thieves * Game difficulty (Player can re-decide) ** This is the only way to change the difficulty from Safety if it was set that way before * Tutorial and Story cutscene history New Game+ unlocks the following new features: * Bonus fight against Caroline and Justine before 12/24 * The ability to fuse the Protagonist's Ultimate Persona, Satanael * A special mark on the player's save file ''Devil Children series'' With the exception of Devil Children Fire/Ice Book, all games in the series leave a series of options that will have the protagonist restart the story from the beginning before they can defeat the final boss. This is a one time only choice that returns them, and allows for the capture of rare demons and ones missed earlier. This is a one time only situation, and afterwards they must complete the story. Protagonist Level, money, items, and demons are retained. However, their demon partner is returned to their original form and level one, meaning they have to strengthen it again so it can fight the enemy. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' The bonuses are: * All mastered Mantra will still be learned, giving access to their skills * All not-mastered but purchased Mantra will still be unlocked * All characters will learn the Human Form passive skill * The Ultimate Boss can now be challenged The following do not carry over: * Stats and levels * Money, equipment and items ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' The bonuses are: * Any bonuses obtained from importing cleared data from the first game (stats bonuses, rings, etc.) will be valid * All mastered Mantra will still be learned, giving access to their skills. Serph will inherit Seraph's Mantra Grid. If the player had Heat as a party member on the previous playthrough, Roland will inherit his grid * All not-mastered but purchased Mantra will still be unlocked * All characters will learn the Human Form passive skill * Hard Mode is unlocked * All Karma Rings, including customizations done to them by using gems, will be kept * The Berserker Ring will be received at the Underwater Cable instead of the Hee-Ho Ring The following do not carry over: * Levels and stats for any character * Money, equipment and items (except for Karma Rings) * Mastered/purchased Mantras and Karma Rings (only if the player opts for beggining a New Cycle on Hard Mode) ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' At the conclusion of the 7th day and viewing the ending and staff credits, the player is prompted to make a clear save. If the player ended on Yuzu, Amane, or Naoya/Kaido routes, they can select whether to continue to the 8th day chapter or just New Game Plus. Upon loading a cleared save, they will be presented with the Survivor Awards which awarded them points based on what they accomplished and spend them on bonuses for the next playthrough. ''Devil Survivor 2 / Record Breaker'' Loading game-clear data will begin the Survivor Awards Ceremony, where the player can purchase various Rewards based on their accomplishments over their past playthrough(s). These Rewards include the ability to: * Carry over one, four, eight, or all demons from the previous playthrough's team * Carry over all cracked skills * Carry over Macca earned * Carry over all unlocked Auction House tiers * Remove the EXP penalty from defeating lower-level enemies * Gain a 10%, 30%, or 50% discount from summoning demons * Set the fusion level at 99, rather than the player's level * Unlock fights with Nebiros, Belial, and Alice * Unlock fusion of Mitamas * Unlock the battle with Tico Category:Mechanics Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Category:Persona 3 Category:Persona 3 FES Category:Persona 3 Portable Category:Persona 4 Category:Persona 4 Golden Category:Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth Category:Persona 5 Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2 Category:Devil Survivor Category:Devil Survivor Overclocked Category:Devil Survivor 2 Category:Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker